This invention relates to a mounting structure for an automobile footrest.
Conventionally, nuts and bolts were usually employed for the mounting of automobile footrests. However, with this method of mounting, a large number of steps are required in the mounting operation, and improvement is desired. Consequently, in order to facilitate mounting of footrests, a construction has been proposed, for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H.6-6999, wherein a threaded stud is fixed by welding or the like to an automobile body, and the footrest is mounted by means of a clip provided with an engagement claw that engages the threaded part of this stud. However, with this construction, a mounting clip separate from the footrest must be employed, so a perfect one-touch operation cannot be achieved. Also, with mounting using a stud, rattling in the mounted condition cannot be satisfactorily prevented, so a large peripheral flange of the footrest has to be employed, this flange being pressure-fixed to an automobile panel; this is inconvenient in use.